1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic portable bed provided with a heating system and more particularly, to a portable water heating bed including a base bed member, a serpentine-configured water pipe built in the base bed member, and a water heater, whereby the portable water heating bed can heat a person lying on a pad on the bed by circulating hot water in the water pipe through the water heater attached to the base bed member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of water heating beds are well known in the art. Such prior art water heating bed includes a separate water heating
system and a fixed base bed communicated to the water heating system through a water pipe as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 17,102 to Lefebure, U.S. Pat. No. 825,763 to Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,277 to Mitchell, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,277 to Uhlig.
Also, various types of water heating pads are well known in the art. Such prior art water heating pad includes a water tube disposed therein and a separate or composite electric heater for heating the water disposed in tube built in the pad as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,620 to Moore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,541 to Gammons et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,441 to Kolodziej, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,304 to Elkins.
However, such prior art devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, (a) it is very difficult to move the bed with the heating system, (b) it is complicated in structure such as a separate water tank, a separate heater, etc., (c) it cannot expect to achieve a treatment effect for the human body, and (d) it is inconvenient to move due to a separate water heater from the bed compared with that of the present invention.